


Исправленному — верить

by Dekstroza, RDJ and Stark (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017)



Series: WTF RDJ&Stark 2019; тексты от R [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drama, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 20:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17835749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/pseuds/Dekstroza, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/RDJ%20and%20Stark
Summary: Все началось с того объятия перед камерами. Хотя нет, кого Стив обманывает? Все началось гораздо, гораздо раньше...





	Исправленному — верить

  
— Обнимитесь! — крикнул кто-то из журналистов и Стив явственно увидел, как дрогнула маска благожелательного счастья, которую Тони нацепил на лицо перед этой конференцией. Да, все старые грехи были временно забыты и отложены до следующего промаха, Мстители-изгои возвращались в Америку. Домой, как трубили СМИ всего мира. Снова вместе, как в старые добрые времена.  
  
Ни-чер-та подобного.  
  
Нет, Тони, занимавшийся утрясанием всех спорных юридических вопросов и положительным имиджем команды, так же как и раньше спорил с власть имущими и флиртовал с камерами. Как и раньше, не считаясь с мнением окружающих, рисковал собой почем зря, если думал, что это правильно, нужно и важно. Как и раньше, не скупился на деньги и технологические новинки, которые словно по волшебству появлялись по первой необходимости у любого из членов команды.  
  
Только теперь он не улыбался по-настоящему. Не светился изнутри. Не согревал одним своим присутствием. И ладно бы это проявлялось только в отношении к бросившим его в трудную минуту Мстителям, к Стиву в частности, но нет. Тони словно замерз навсегда в том чертовом бункере, и ни в разговорах с Роуди, ни в прикосновениях к Пеппер уже не было прежних ярких искр и теплого огня, что так отличали Тони от многих. Уж Стив-то за столько лет научился разделять реального Тони и того «миллиардера, гения, плейбоя, филантропа», каким тот представлялся большинству окружающих и каким, к своему стыду, некоторое время видел его Стив. Он давно понял свою ошибку, и тем больнее было снова натыкаться на равнодушие Тони, вновь и вновь вспоминая слова «лабораторный эксперимент».  
  
Что ж, кроме самого себя, винить было некого. Чертовы двойные стандарты и чертовы инстинкты, затыкавшие рот каждый раз, когда была возможность поговорить начистоту. Боязнь причинить Тони боль, вылившаяся в результате в полную катастрофу.  
  
Возможно, таким образом Стив, как и написал в том дурацком письме, оберегал себя, потому что негоже альфе трястись над альфой же, хоть и говорят, что сейчас подобные отношения в порядке вещей, но… Но… Единственный взгляд на Тони начисто отрезал голос рассудка. Это всегда было странно и непонятно, но преодолеть — выше сверхчеловеческих сил Стива.  
  
Вот и сейчас, прежде чем успел сообразить, что делает, Стив потянулся к Тони всем телом, сгребая в медвежьи объятия и чувствуя, как расползается на лице вызванная нечаянной близостью глупая улыбка. Одна ладонь легла под острыми лопатками, не позволяя передумать и вырваться, вторая будто сама собой опустилась на затылок, прижимая нос Тони к шее, к тому самому сладкому местечку, к которому испокон веков подпускали только свою вторую половинку, семью и близких друзей, чтобы враги не могли узнать истинный запах и придти по следу.  
  
Тони трепыхнулся раз, другой, неловко обхватывая его в ответ, а потом Стив всем телом почувствовал вдох Тони и то, как неожиданно тот расслабился в его руках. Теперь уже Тони сам прижимался и комкал ткань нелепо дорогого пиджака, который Наташа отыскала для Стива в одном из шкафов на базе. Не веря своему счастью, Стив наклонил голову, осторожно ведя кончиком носа по «спаривающей» железе и наконец вдыхая аромат Тони, тот истинный запах, который принадлежал только ему.  
  
И замер, не в силах поверить в происходящее.  
  
Да, от Тони привычно несло креозотом, крепко переплетающимся с мускусом его одеколона, и столь же неотъемлемая мята хрустким холодом щекотала нос. Но под верхними нотами личного аромата Старка, обычно забивавшими все вокруг явственно проступал теплый запах молочного шоколада, как от той трофейной швейцарской плитки, на которой белый крест на красном фоне, как символ высочайшего качества и многолетних традиций. Сладкие нотки были еле уловимы, но они были, и это исключало любое двоякое толкование.  
  
И то, как Тони обмяк сейчас в его руках. Как плыл его взгляд и как пытался он что-то сказать, но только молча открывал и закрывал рот, когда Стив нашел в себе силы дать Тони отодвинуться на полшага от себя. И то, как вел себя с момента знакомства, вплоть до драки в Сибири. И то, как тело Стива реагировало на него всегда, не слушая доводов рассудка. Все стало на свои места.  
  
Энтони Эдвард Старк был омегой. Омегой, предназначенной Стивену Гранту Роджерсу. И Стив больше не собирался его отпускать. Никогда.  
  
Только вот хотел ли этого Тони после всего, что было? После битвы с читаури, когда Стив впервый раз оставил Тони одного, даже не поинтересовавшись, что тот видел в бесконечной темноте портала, слишком занятый собственными проблемами. После Альтрона, когда Стив направил все свое внимание и заботу на Ванду, хотя Тони нуждался в поддержке не меньше, если не больше бывшего агента Гидры. После насквозь промерзшего бункера, где Стив облажался дважды, а то и трижды, если вспомнить, что Тони так и не пустил в ход ракеты, которые оставляли в телах дырки размером с кулак, от которых ни одна суперсыворотка не поможет, зато сам Стив метил в наиболее уязвимые места, а под конец нанес удар аккурат над сердцем, хотя прекрасно знал обо всех травмах и операциях.  
  
Поэтому для того, чтобы личная сказка Стива стала былью, ему предстояло запастись терпением и разработать план. И что бы ни думали окружающие о его полководческих талантах, но каждая альфа, если, конечно, ему или ей повезло встретить свою омегу, точно знала, что делать, чтобы добиться желаемого. Этой игре было тысячи лет и, несмотря на изменение средств достижения, сути своей она не меняла.  
  
Охота. В которой не было победителей и проигравших — только исполнение предначертанного природой, где самым ценным призом становилось личное счастье, от которого невозможно отказаться, да никто никогда и не пытался этого сделать. Да, инстинкты, если хотите. Инстинкты, возведенные в абсолют.  
  
И он, и Тони — оба знали, что их время пришло. Но только от действий Стива теперь зависело, состоится ли связь или они разойдутся, теперь уже навсегда.  
  
Поэтому первым делом, как бы ни протестовал пресловутый «внутренний альфа», он разжал руки окончательно, позволяя Тони отойти от него еще на полшага. И почувствовать, как сердце сжимается от боли. И улыбнуться окружающим, словно ничего не произошло.  
  
Для того, кто только что встретил свою мифическую «вторую половинку», Тони на удивление быстро приходил в себя. Стив физически чувствовал, как поднимаются щиты, пряча растерянность, желание и страх. Он сам сейчас был так же ошеломлен, так же желал и так же боялся, что все, что им отведено — это недообъятия под вспышками камер, но заставил себя первым шагнуть с импровизированной сцены и уйти, не оглядываясь назад, давая возможность Тони понять и осмыслить то что случилось.  
  
По прибытию в Соединение, которое теперь было базой всех, кто желал стать одним целым с командой Мстителей, а также временным пристанищем для тех асгардцев, что не бороздили просторы Вселенной в поисках нового дома, Стив первым делом связался с секретариатом Старк Индастриз. Он записался на общих основаниях на прием к СЕО компании, Пеппер Потс, надеясь, что любопытство последней поможет получить аудиенцию в кратчайшие сроки.  
  
Затем пошептался пару минут с Наташей. Та снова сменила имидж и цвет волос и теперь, с этой короткой стрижкой, с которой, как ни укладывай, пара прядей вечно топорщится на макушке, была похожа на озорного мальчишку. Стив бы никогда не сказал вслух, но черный цвет явно шел Наташе больше рыжего. Или того невнятного светлого оттенка, которым она обзавелась в Ваканде. Видеть ее такой, маленькой, хрупкой, с искренней улыбкой, снова наполненной жизнью было отдельным удовольствием. Наташа ничуть не удивилась его просьбе. Только взглянула так, что Стив без слов понял, что его ждет, если он облажается и на этот раз.  
  
И наконец — он нашел Роуди, который методично спарринговал с Баки, отрабатывая движения и привыкая к новым протезам.  
  
— Бак, можно тебя попросить на минутку? — Стив выразительно поиграл бровями.  
  
Старый друг, втянув воздух прищурился, довольно улыбнулся и кивнул, еще раз продемонстрировав их фирменное понимание с полувзгляда, отчего у Стива до сих пор мурашки шли по коже, хотя казалось бы: за столько лет можно было и привыкнуть. Баки только походя шлепнул Стива полотенцем по спине, пробормотав «удачи, сопляк», и Стив остался наедине с настороженным Роуди.  
  
— Джеймс, я должен тебе рассказать, что случилось в Сибири между мной и Тони, — решительно начал Стив, предпочитая не тянуть кота за яйца.  
  
— Твою версию. — Похоже Роуди все же выбил из Тони какие-то подробности, но явно недостаточно, иначе бы Стив давно лежал с пробитой головой.  
  
— Да.  
  
Роуди помрачнел, но кивком головы позволил продолжить.  
  
— Там был Земо. Он откуда-то знал, что это Зимний солдат убил Говарда и Марию Старк. И знал, где хранится видео с подтверждением исполнения. Он вынудил Тони посмотреть это, спровоцировал его. Я пытался остановить Тони, но, в какой-то момент тоже сорвался с катушек. Я не хотел убивать его, нет. Только чтобы он перестал стрелять в Баки.  
  
— Не скажу, чтобы твоя версия отличалась от рассказа Тони. Было ведь что-то еще? — Роуди посмотрел на Стива так, как, наверное, смотрел на младших по званию, и промолчать было невозможно. Да Стив и не собирался.  
— Да — кивнул он. — Я тоже знал. В папке с делом Баки, которую Наташа передала мне после разгона Гидры, среди прочих заданий было «Г. Старк, как несчастный случай, свидетелей не оставлять». Не смог решиться рассказать Тони. Не знал, как.  
  
Лицо Роуди посерело. Стив никогда не забывал, что тот, как и Тони, закончил МИТ, и соображал не хуже их штатного гения. Поэтому надеялся, что больше никаких объяснений не понадобиться. Этот разговор и так выкачал из него все силы: признание собственных ошибок никогда не было сильной стороной Стива, хотя он и старался объективно смотреть на собственные поступки. Мощный хук справа не стал для него неожиданностью. Нет, Стив мог бы увернуться. Мог перехватить руку Роуди. Не видел смысла.  
  
Несколько секунд Роуди просто смотрел на него, то ли ожидая, что Стив даст сдачи, то ли каких-то оправданий, но поняв, что ничего не будет, устало опустился прямо на маты. Стив вытер кровь из треснувшей губы и осторожно присел рядом. Не могло не радовать, что Роуди, судя по силе удара, смог оправиться от травмы. Даже если выяснить это пришлось таким образом.  
  
— Зачем ты рассказал мне все это сейчас? — голос у Роуди был хриплым, словно тот проталкивал каждое слово через колючую проволоку.  
  
— Тони омега. Ты знал?  
  
— Да, — пожал плечами Роуди, — Говард позаботился, чтобы записей о модусе не сохранилось. Считал, что Тони так будет проще управлять компанией и вообще. Но какое это имеет значение… Стоп, только не говори, что…  
  
— Тони — моя омега, — ответил Стив на незаконченный вопрос. — Узнал вот только час назад, — пояснил, предвидя следующий.  
  
— И что ты намерен делать?  
  
— Бороться за него, что же еще?  
  
— После всего что случилось?  
  
— Да. Особенно после всего, что случилось.  
  
— А чего ты ждешь от меня? Благословения? — Роуди невесело усмехнулся.  
  
— Возможно, и этого тоже. Но прежде всего — чтобы ты не мешал.  
  
— Кэп, ты же понимаешь, что я тебе за Тони шею сверну? И никакая суперсыворотка тебя не спасет. И хрен с тем, что после такого только под трибунал. Надо бы прямо сейчас это сделать, но, боюсь, Тони не одобрит, если я пущу все его усилия по вашему возвращению псу под хвост.  
  
— Могу выдать расписку, что лично разрешил прикончить себя, если действительно наврежу Тони еще раз. Тебе и Пеппер.  
  
— Было бы не плохо. Правда Пеппер тебя и без расписки, в случае чего… И концов не найдут. Пойдешь к ней?  
  
— Естественно. Хочу попросить посоветовать хорошего адвоката, чтобы поподробнее растолковал мне кое-что насчет Соглашений.  
  
— Будешь подписывать? — вот тут Роуди действительно удивился.  
  
— Конечно. Если Тони считает это важным, мы все подпишем, не сомневайся.  
  
— А до этого, значит, было все равно, что он думает? — Роуди, похоже, опять начал закипать.  
  
Стив устало вздохнул.  
  
— Джеймс, ты же понимаешь, что модус сильно влияет на предпосылки? Если бы я знал тогда, что Тони омега, подписал бы, не раздумывая. Одно дело эго альфы, я сам не без греха, а другое… Ты же знаешь, что у омег это на уровне инстинкта: защита своей семьи? Сделать так, чтобы из любой ситуации выйти с максимальной выгодой для нее? Не личная выгода, семья, Джеймс. А Тони тогда считал Мстителей своей семьей. Если бы я хоть на минуту действительно задумался, сопоставил все факты… И то, как он стремился создать для всех нас дом. И то, как поддерживал, как заботился обо всех. Но я слишком привык полагаться на свой нюх. А надо было слушать сердце. И поцеловать его еще тогда, после портала.  
  
— Он и сейчас считает вас семьей, черт бы все это побрал, — едва слышно проговорил Роуди. — Ладно, ебись оно все конем, если ты действительно сделаешь Тони счастливым. Но если нет…  
  
— Тогда мне уже будет все равно.  
  
— Ок. Рассказывай.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Что ты задумал. Неужели ты надеялся после всего этого разговора уйти просто так?  
  
— Я бы сказал, что это личное, мистер, но ты прав. Слушай…  
  
***  
Встреча с Пеппер состоялась через несколько дней.  
  
Все это время Стив тщательно избегал Тони, не уверенный, что сможет сдержаться в его присутствии. Команда тоже не трогала Стива. Они медленно вживались в ритм базы, стараясь приспособиться ко всем нововведениям и редко пересекались друг с другом.  
  
Самым необычным, пожалуй, стало то, что Ванда, неожиданно для всех, сказала, что очень сильно ошибалась, и попросила у Тони прощения — за то, что манипулировала его сознанием и, пусть и косвенно, но вряд ли меньше, чем Брюс и Тони, была виновата в рождении Альтрона.  
  
Стив узнал об этом от Сэма, который присутствовал при начале разговора. Что послужило этому причиной и о чем потом Тони с Вандой говорили за закрытыми дверьми, он не знал,., но Ванда почти сразу после этого внезапно собрала вещи и переехала с базы в школу Чарльза Ксавье для одаренных детей, пояснив, что хочет научиться действительно контролировать себя и свои эмоции. На прощание она долго обнимала каждого, что-то шепча на ухо. Стиву достались подозрительно короткие объятия и всего одно слово — «Удачи». Тони прощаться с Вандой не пришел.  
  
Разговор с Пеппер прошел для Стива намного легче, чем он опасался. Она, так же как и Роуди, знала, что Тони омега, но, в отличие от полковника, была в курсе всего, что случилось на базе, и потому обошлось без рукоприкладства. Хотя если выбирать между знаменитыми каблуками мисс Поттс и кулаком Роуди, Стив не раздумывая выбрал бы последнее. Так что это был классический «разговор с лопатой», очень похожий на тот, что устроил ему накануне Баки.  
  
Вот от кого Стив точно не ожидал беспокойства за благополучие Тони, так это от него. Возможно, обоняние у него было лучше, нежели у Стива, ведь даже в бункере Баки больше оборонялся, чем нападал, и сейчас, при трезвом взгляде на прошлое, Стив понимал, что сам вел себя намного агрессивнее друга. А может, так выражалось чувство вины перед семьей Старка. Стив не стал лезть Баки в душу; он учился жить по-другому, воспринимать мир в свете новых фактов и, хоть это и было нелегко, старался как мог.  
  
Пеппер старания оценила и посоветовала некоего Мэтта Мердока, слепого адвоката из Адской Кухни. Парень понравился Стиву с первого взгляда, и дело с Соглашениями наконец-то сдвинулось с мертвой точки.  
  
Дни Стива были насыщены как никогда.  
  
Он успешно сдал тесты на курсы вневойсковой подготовки офицеров резерва армии при университете Бингемтона. Выбор Стива основывался не столько на рейтинге учебного заведения (хотя седьмое место в десятке лучших в Нью-Йорке — не так уж и плохо), сколько на том, что колледж был основан в 1946-м году специально для обучения ветеранов, которые возвращались домой после Второй мировой войны. Теперь Стиву предстоял дистанционный интенсивный курс обучения, рассчитанный специально для него, и он собирался приложить все силы, чтобы не подвести тех, кто снова верил ему, позволяя то, что обычному студенту даже не снилось. Например, пройти четырехгодичный курс — за два.  
  
Помимо этих курсов, Стив вернулся к рисованию, стараясь наверстать упущенное время и готовясь к учебе на кафедре искусства и дизайна. Опять же, ставя цель получить бакалавра и магистра, уложившись в пять лет. А еще — спарринговал с Роуди, учил русский с Баки, ходил на выставки с Виженом и слушал лекции по биохимии от Брюса. Помогал в ветеранском центре Сэму и навещал Скотта. В общем, делал все, чтобы придя вечером в свою комнату, упасть на кровать и ничего не видеть до утра.  
  
Как бы не так.  
  
Взбесившиеся тело не желало следовать доводам рассудка. Не то чтобы Стив мог сделать хоть что-то. Не тогда, когда они с Тони так близко и в то же время — настолько далеко друг от друга. Иногда ночью Стиву хотелось вскочить и бежать, бежать, бежать, а потом ворваться, подхватить на руки, целовать до умопомрачения, вылизать всего, от выступающих шейных позвонков до кончиков больших пальцев на ногах, а уж после… После Стив обычно вставал, шел в душ и включал на полную мощность холодную воду. Что творилось с Тони, он даже представлять не хотел. Впрочем, по-слухам, омеги переживали момент между нахождением «истинного» партнера и физическим подтверждением связи намного легче. Не то чтобы у Стива было много статистически верных данных, ведь обычно люди не тянули с подобным, раз уж повезло повстречать свою половинку. Да и потом, Тони даже теперь все еще мог создать пару с кем-то другим, а Стив уже нет. И эта мысль — потерять Тони сейчас — была просто невыносима.  
  
Да многие так и жили, не подтверждая модус, с тем, кого выбрали сами, а не по лотерее природы, считая, что все и так замечательно, но… Но разве приносили бы такую бешенную прибыль все эти слащавые истории про великую любовь «истинных» пар, если бы всем действительно было все равно?  
  
Так что Стив просто ждал. И наконец дождался.  
  
***  
Наташа вернулась хмурым осенним утром. Листья уже облетели с деревьев, и туманы все чаще стелили белую дымку между корпусами базы. Стив как раз раздумывал, правильно ли он сделал, выбрав в Университете историю искусства, а не бухгалтерский учет или деловое управление, когда дверь в его комнату приоткрылась и Наташа скользнула внутрь.  
  
— Вот, — она протянула Стиву невзрачную черную коробочку, — у тебя будет ровно десять минут после ее активации и, Стив, это разовая акция и только ради Тони. Ему тоже сейчас несладко, но он никогда не сделает этот шаг первым. Поверь мне. Я была на его месте и знаю, о чем говорю.  
  
Стив коротко глянул на Наташу, но та лишь покачала головой, не желая, как обычно, вдаваться в подробности.  
  
— Иди. Он тебя ждет.  
  
— Он сам тебе это сказал? — Стив недоверчиво посмотрел на Наташу. Ведь ему давно перестало везти, почему что-то должно измениться сейчас?  
  
— Дурачок, — Наташа ласково взъерошила макушку сидящего Стива, — о таком не говорят. О таком  _вздыхают лишь украдкой, да глаза как яхонты горят_ , — процитировала она.  
  
— Кто-то из русских поэтов? Пушкин? — Стив слабо улыбнулся. За столько лет он научился слышать отсылки в словах товарищей по команде. И даже запомнил любимого автора русских.  
  
— Есенин. — Наташа тоже улыбнулась. — Тони выйдет из мастерской через пять минут. В его крыле сейчас никого нет. Иди, Стив. Пора.  
  
Стив кивнул, поцеловал Наташу в лоб и, не оборачиваясь, вышел вон.  
  
Он почувствовал запах Тони еще до того, как открылись двери лифта. Мягкие шоколадные нотки стали еще сильнее, и это кружило голову, сводило с ума. Стив активировал устройство, принесенное Наташей, еще пять минут назад и теперь банально боялся одного: что ему не хватит времени, и Пятница засечет его раньше, чем Стив успеет что-то предпринять. Она была единственной, с кем Стив даже не надеялся договориться. И если внезапная смена температуры в душе и бьющие током розетки наконец-то остались в прошлом, то демонстративное молчание на все попытки наладить отношения продолжалось до сих пор. Пятница просто не подпустила бы его к Тони — не после того как Стив оставил его в сломанной броне в Сибири. Так что Стив надеялся только на то, что Тони сам произнесет код деактивации, когда Пятница через пять оставшихся минут поймет, что к чему.  
  
— Стив? — голос Тони звучал скорее устало, чем удивленно. — Чем обязан?  
  
— Этим. — Стив решительно шагнул вперед, оставляя все страхи позади, осторожно положил ладони на лицо Тони, мимолетно огладив скулы большими пальцами, наклонился и наконец поцеловал его. Сначала медленно и осторожно, давая Тони возможность оттолкнуть и сбежать, хотя о таком финале даже думать не хотелось. Затем глубже и сильнее, пробуя чужой вкус, покусывая губы Тони, когда тот, облегченно застонав, приоткрыл рот, впуская язык Стива. И наконец, с удивившим его самого утробным рыком, принялся вылизывать рот Тони, подхватив его одной рукой под задницу и позволяя обвить ноги вокруг своей талии.  
  
Он не помнил, как они добрались до спальни Тони. Как достал смазку, зная о ее необходимости для омег вне «жары», и вложил ее Тони в ладонь вместо вопроса. Как Тони в ответ рванул на нем рубашку, и пуговицы с глухим стуком посыпались на пол. Как стягивали друг с друга одежду, раскидывая ее во все стороны. Как упали на кровать, переплетясь конечностями так, что было невозможно понять, где начинается один и заканчивается второй.  
  
Все его внимание было целиком и полностью сосредоточено на губах Тони, его шее, сосках, нежной коже паховых складок, ладном обрезанном члене. На том, как подрагивает глянцевая головка в такт его поцелуям. На том, как удивительно приятна солоноватая тяжесть на языке. На том, что если сначала провести языком по выступающей венке, а потом втянуть член в рот, так, чтобы головка уперлась в щеку, Тони ахнет и замрет, и его взгляд сначала станет откровенно удивленным и беспомощным, а потом — жадным и командным, и Стив с радостью примет эту власть.  
  
А потом Тони только стонал, но стонал так сладко, насаживаясь на пальцы Стива, раскрываясь под его руками, глядя только на него, влажный и готовый, что у Стива все-таки сорвало крышу.  
  
Кажется, он плакал, когда осторожно входил первый раз.  
  
Кажется, задыхался, когда, вколачиваясь в горячее и тугое, умолял отметить его.  
  
И точно увидел небеса, когда Тони, под финальные толчки, предшествующие оргазму, все же исполнил его желание, прокусывая кожу на «скрепляющей» железе Стива, навсегда привязывая того к себе.  
  
— Подвинься, задавишь, — было первое, что Стив услышал, когда немного пришел в себя. Он с трудом приподнялся на руках, выходя из Тони и чувствуя, как неприятно тянет кожу на животе от его подсыхающей спермы — Тони кончил без единого прикосновения к себе — и помимо воли почувствовал, как «внутренний альфа» довольно скалит зубы. Все инстинкты вновь требовали немедленных действий, заботы о партнере, но Тони как-то хитро извернулся под его руками, подтолкнув его в бок, и Стив позволил ему руководить, послушно устраиваясь рядом. До скрежета в зубах хотелось обнять Тони, накрыть собой и не отпускать хотя бы до утра, а лучше — до конца жизни, но Стив сдерживался. Связь, которая образовалась только что, была односторонней, и Тони теперь мог почувствовать все, что творилось на душе у Стива. А он — нет. Стив сознательно пошел на такой шаг и теперь пожинал последствия этого решения. Оставалось только надеяться, что Тони не возненавидит его еще больше.  
  
— Держи, — Тони прервал эти размышления, сунув ему в руки неизвестно откуда вытащенные влажные салфетки. Стив вопросительно взглянул на него, и Тони едва заметно кивнул, позволяя альфе закончить начатое и позаботиться о нем и о себе.  
  
Когда использованные салфетки отправились в мусорное ведро, они, не сговариваясь оба забрались под одеяло и надолго замолчали.  
  
— Зачем? — наконец спросил Тони, не поворачивая к нему головы. Стив понимал, что речь идет о поставленной метке, а вовсе не о сексе.  
  
— Я хотел, чтобы ты чувствовал себя рядом со мной в безопасности. Знал, если я опять… Ну…  
  
— Решишь недоговаривать, — ровно закончил Тони.  
  
— Как-то так, да…  
  
— Стив… Ты же понимаешь, что это не решает сию секунду ничего? Я не начну волшебным образом доверять тебе и не подставлю шею.  
  
— Я понимаю и готов рискнуть.  
  
— И ждать, возможно, всю жизнь?  
  
— Если тебе так будет легче, да.  
  
— Ты мог бы связать нас во время акта. Я бы не смог отказать…  
  
— Нет! — быстро ответил Стив и, видимо, что-то в его голосе наконец заставило Тони повернуть голову и внимательно посмотреть на него.  
  
— Почему?  
  
Стив твердо встретил его взгляд.  
  
— Это было бы нечестно по отношению к тебе. Я думал об этом не один день, и если ты когда-нибудь решишься на подобное, я хочу, чтобы это были не феромоны, а твое сердце. Твой разум.  
  
— Вся жизнь, помнишь? — Тони устало покачал головой, улыбаясь краешком губ.  
  
— Готов ждать, помнишь? — Стив осторожно улыбнулся, чувствуя, как что-то неуловимо меняется между ними, из минуса перетекая в плюс.  
  
Они еще немного помолчали. Стив понимал, что сейчас он не добьется больше ничего и самым правильным было бы просто встать и уйти, но тело отказывалось повиноваться. Не тогда, когда была возможность еще хотя бы пару минут побыть рядом с Тони.  
  
— Обними меня, — неожиданно произнес тот, и Стив, не веря своим ушам, удивленно посмотрел на него.  
  
— Можно? — на всякий случай переспросил он, не веря в происходящее.  
  
— Эйнштейн и все его парадоксы! — проворчал Тони, перекатываясь к нему под бок, — Все приходится делать самому. Глупый альфа, давай уже, обнимай.  
  
Стив осторожно обхватил Тони руками и прижал его к себе, чувствуя, как губы расползаются в улыбке.  
  
— Это пока ничего не значит, — Тони завозился под боком, устраиваясь поудобнее.  
  
— Хорошо, — Стив физически не мог прекратить улыбаться.  
  
— Я все чувствую, помнишь?  
  
— Очень надеюсь на это. — Стив аккуратно повернул голову Тони утыкаясь лицом в его макушку. Волосы щекотали ему лицо, а казалось, что это пальцы Тони осторожно изучают его веки, нос, губы и лоб.  
  
— На завтрак я хочу кофе и вдумчивый секс. А потом нормальный разговор. Черт, даже не верится, что я сам говорю подобное.  
  
— Все, что пожелаешь, Тони, — ответил Стив, закрывая глаза.  
  
— И… Пятница?  
  
— Да, босс? — откликнулась та, оживая.  
  
— Скажи Наташе, Роуди, Пепп и Робокопу, чтобы шли спать. Дальше мы уже как-нибудь сами.  
  
— Черт, Тони, ты все заранее знал.  
  
— Только не говори, что великий Капитан Америка не рассчитывал на это, когда оповестил всех о своих далеко идущих планах.  
  
— Честно? Нет.  
  
— Тогда ты еще больший идиот, чем я думал. Но мне нравится. Верить исправленному… — Последние слова Тони потонули в оглушающем зевке, и он все-таки вырубился.  
  
А Стив еще некоторое время не мог заснуть. Он лежал рядом, нежно перебирая волосы Тони и осторожно поглаживая его по спине, и думал, думал, думал. О том, что утром надо воспользоваться моментом и попросить прощения у Тони лично; в уме, если тот велит ему заткнуться. О том, что кофе — это здорово, конечно, но надо попробовать поговорить с Пятницей и обновить запасы воды. О том, что Наташа любит ромашки, Пеппер — розы, а Тони без ума от гладиолусов, хоть и скрывает это ото всех. О том, что у Тони самая потрясающая задница в мире и совершенно необыкновенные глаза. Мысли путались, клубились, наскакивали друг на друга и терялись в дымке подступающего сна. Такого, где они с Тони счастливы. Так же, как обязательно будут однажды наяву. Вместе. Навсегда.


End file.
